


A Conquest Of Salt & Iron

by lightofdaye



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Violence, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warned of Theon’s treachery, Robb has conquered Pyke but he needs to forge an alliance if he hopes to hold it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conquest Of Salt & Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Kink meme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).

They ambushed her on the shore as she brought Black Wind in to land, fretting over the smoking ruins of Pyke that lay sprawled before her. Captain Asha Greyjoy barely had time to leap from her boat, axe in hand, before the arrows started to rain down on her ship and crew and the northmen appeared out nowhere.

It wasn’t much of a fight but Asha gave it her best go. She parried the first attack and had cut down two men with axe when she saw him; a tall man in a grey and white surcoat, Robb Stark, proclaimed King in the North and on The Trident, hatred filled her as she lunged towards him. Hurling her axe at him with all the considerable force she could muster, he twisted away but it still slammed into his pauldron and bit deeply into his shoulder. 

Then she heard a snarl and a tremendous impact slammed into her back, she fell forward and hit the ground in a roll but before she could find her feet, there was another growl and a great weight landed on her chest and she was suddenly face to face with a beast. A great grey wolf with huge white teeth just inches her from her throat. Rumour had it was the Stark boy’s protector, the same Stark boy who she’d just hit with an axe. Asha closed her eyes and thought she would see the Drowned God’s Halls when she opened them.

But the wolf didn’t kill her. Neither did the Stark men at arms. Instead, they bore her away and threw her in her father’s own dungeons.

~

The next time she saw the Stark boy was a week later when then he dragged her in from on him. He was wearing a doublet obviously bulked up at one shoulder where the axe had hit. He was also wearing a bronze crown and was seated in the Seastone Chair of her house.

He had the colourings of House Tully but the look of the north about him. His face was hard, his eyes were cold chips of blue ice and he looked down at her utterly without mercy.

She glared up in hatred at him. Her arms were tied behind her back and she still wore the tight leather breeches and top she’d worn into battle. 

“I am Robb Stark,” The boy intoned in what he obviously thought was a deep commanding voice, “King Of The North and On The Trident, protector of those realms by the will of its people.”

He didn’t say ‘and ruler of Pyke by right of conquest,’ but Asha heard those words anyway.

“Your Uncle Victarion and turncoat brother Theon”-Stark’s face twisted into the tiniest grimace as he named the brother who had lived with him for most his life- “died in battle whilst fighting my forces.”

“And my father. Did you murder him to?” Asha snapped.

“Lord Balon Greyjoy was dead before I passed through the walls of this castle. Maester Wyndamyr says he died of shock. As his only surviving child, you are his heir.”

Of course he did. You killed his family and conquered his lands Her Father would not have been able to cope with being brought low by the Starks again, Asha knew.

“And I am here to meet the same fate as my kin?”

“I offered your father an alliance. Instead he was planning to betray me. To invade my Land, slay my people. So I did my duty as their king and stopped him.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, your grace.” Asha let the title drip with sarcasm.

“You are rightfully the Lady Of The Iron Isles, Asha Greyjoy. You fate rests in your own hands. You may remain defiant and I shall strike off your head. Or you can surrender yourself and domain to me.”

Asha could have laughed in his face. Kneel Or Die. The same choice King Robert had given her father. These men from the green soft lands would never learn. She would do as father had. Kneel and pay homage and keep her life. Kneeling, she could rise again at the time and choosing of her place and take her revenge on this boy king.

“Why your Grace, I think you just like to see a girl on her knees.”

Remarkably she saw red spots flush on the heights of the boy’s cheeks at the simple sally. Interesting, perhaps he was not so emotionless as he tried to appear. She fell to both knees and bowed her body in supplication in a motion that, entirely by coincidence, showed the tops of breasts to him. The neckline of jerkin was so plunging that Stark was probably instinctively trying to catch a glimpse of nipple.

“I, Queen Asha Greyjoy yield to you, your grace. The Iron Isles are yours and much joy may you have of them.”

She glanced up and she swore that the boy king’s lips looked just slightly damper but there was no sign of wavering in his voice when he commanded;

“Very well, take her to a tower room. I shall discuss the terms with Lady Greyjoy later.”

The two guards that had dragged her in had obviously noted their Lord’s newfound sense of courtesy for her because they helped her rise back to her feet and removed the ropes from around her wrists. She rubbed at them as they marched her to a tower top room. She noted that, wisely, the boy had sent her to a guest room and not her own, which contained practically half the armoury secreted away in her chests and cupboards. 

Regardless though, Asha was buoyed by new hope; this morning she had been a prisoner of war, a captive fighter held bound in the dungeon, now she was an acknowledged lady, trusted on her word and given the freedom of a tower. Surrender or no surrender, if she continued like this she’d be in charge of the place by week’s end.

~

A Guard took her to what had been her father’s solar in better days, and she went quietly, even when the guard grew weak and green when it came to cross one of Pyke’s many rope bridges.

The King stood by a heavy oak table covered in letters and maps and turned to Asha as she was ushered into the room. He stretched a hand out to a chair.

“Please Lady Asha take a seat.”

He was playing the kind courteous ruler, Asha thought. Great, let’s just all forget you killed my family, shall we? He was also trying to appear unflappable and she’d seen how easy it was for her to fluster him anyway. 

“I’d rather stand.” She said making no effort to move to the seat.

“Very well. The terms are this. You surrender, you swear never again to take up arms against Stark nor Tully. I will receive three-quarters of the taxes you used to give the Iron Throne and you shall receive the rest. I shall take half your Iron Fleet to use as my own navy and you may raid as you please with the other half. If you choose to raid Lannister lands, and it is my hope you will, you will inform me of your intentions so are strategies can be combined. If you do this you shall remain Lady Paramount of the Iron Isles with my blessing, if not I shall bring this place down around your ears.

“You will send ravens to all your bannermen informing them of this arrangement and ordering them to stand down their own fleets.”

Asha made no reaction throughout his recital; Robb Stark’s demands were of no consequence. Like all from the green lands he did not understand how the isles worked and how the iron man behaved. She would agree and do as he asked and it would gain her peace for a few days. She would not object to his terms, so she took a different tack with him.

“You could have said all this in front of your Lord bannerman, this morning.”

“I thought it better to deal with you privately. So we could negotiate fairly.”

“Deal with me privately?” Asha grinned. “I can hardly blame you if you wanted to.”

Robb canted his head to the side and looked puzzled.

“After all you drag me in here all alone, what am I to think? I’m just a poor defenceless maid for you to take advantage of.”

He flushed red as he took her meaning.

“You’re hardly defenceless, Greyjoy. I have to the proof right here.” He gestured towards his injured shoulder.

“Poor boy”- she took a step closer to him- “shall I kiss it better for you?”

He took a step forward himself, perhaps trying to loom over her to intimidate her, perhaps not. 

“Better not. I am betrothed.”

“To A Frey. Your taste obviously runs more my way than towards the stoatish.”

“We’re not here to talk about me. We’re here to talk about you surrendering your islands.”

She ran a hand across his chest, grinning.

“Of course, your grace. I serve at your pleasure. Just give the command and I shall go.” 

The silence stretched out for a few moments. He could have told her to leave, or called his guards to take her back to her room or simply had her thrown out himself. He didn’t. He just glowered down at her, breathing deeply. She smirked. Boys were so easy, especially when they were trying to be thought of as men.

Still smiling her most confident grin at him, Asha knelt before Robb and reached out to undo his laces. Robb’s hands clench into fists and she could almost hear his jaw grinding but he made no move to stop her as she pulled out his cock. He was better endowed than she dared hope for, being both long enough and quite thick. His balls were covered in soft red fuzz that tickled her hand as she cupped them. She lightly gripped his shaft with the other hand and dipped her head to swirl her tongue across the head of his cock. He tasted pleasantly like musk and salt and she wrapped her mouth around it and sucked hard enough that her cheeks hollowed. Robb growled a curse at her as his cock leapt in pleasure.

Her head sank, taking more of his length in her mouth, and her hands left his manhood to grip his toned arse instead. She pushed her head down and squeezed and pulled his arse with her hands until she had his thick cock buried in her throat, his balls nearly resting on her chin. She moaned about it and slathered tongue across its underside before withdrawing. The second time, Robb did not resist her pull on his rear at all as he disappeared into her mouth and the third time he practically did it for her; her hooked nose ended up buried in his coarse red hair. Then she looked up.

The King’s eyes were not frozen now, but were deep, gleaming blue pools of lust. His gaze met hers and she felt a jolt connection and suddenly they both knew that although Robb had his cock down her throat she was in the one in control here.

Robb hated that. His hands suddenly gripped her head and shoulders and yanked her off him. She barely had time before he’d turned her around and shoved her down again, bending over the map table with such force, her breath left her in a great ‘oof’ of impact. One hand clamped down on her neck to keep her in place, the other seized the back of her breeches; he didn’t bother with laces and just yanked at her waistline until they broke and the breeches slid off her hips and halfway down her thighs.

He roughly thrust into her. His thick length was slick with her spit and she’d been turned on by giving the blowjob but she still wasn’t exactly sopping wet, so her outcry was almost equal parts in her discomfort as in her pleasure. 

Asha couldn’t complain though, even if she had not been goading him into this, she’d always had a lamentable weakness for rough sex. Robb began to hump her vigorously, he wasn’t skilful and couldn’t seem to find and any kind of rhythm but by the drowned god he was being enthusiastic. 

Each quick thrust was punctuated by the slap of his hips on her arse, followed by her loud moans. Each thrust grinded her against the table. Her leather clad tits rubbed against the hardwood of the table and she felt the jolts of pleasure as her hardened nipples caught the friction and each thrust made her wetter and wetter until she was thought she must be dripping.

His hand left her neck and his body pressed down against her back, she felt his hot breath on her neck and realised she would probably swing her head back and break his nose if she wanted. She resisted the temptation and just squirmed and moaned underneath him like he wanted.

“Ooh! Oh hell! Oh fuck you! You bastard.” She gasped between hard thrusts. The voice that answered sounded nothing like the king handing down terms growled in response;

“I’m not a bastard, you slut. But you’ll probably have one when I’m done with you. Gods, you’re such a wet cunt. I can’t believe how badly you wanted this, you horny bitch”

The dirty words spilling out of his mouth seem to break his last reserve of control and with another trio of hard deep thrusts, he buried himself inside her, grinding his hips against her as his cock jerked and spurted seed against her insides.

Slowly, with a drawn-out whimpering moan, he pulled himself free and stood up, taking a step away from her. Asha didn’t bother to move, just let him see her pale arse and legs on display; reddened from his forcefulness with a slow trickle of his seed dripping down the inside of one thigh. Asha glanced back at him and let him see her broad grin.

The boy’s face was a mess of confusion; unabated lust and boyish elation at fucking her tempered with a nagging sense of duty and propriety screaming at him that he’d just made a huge mistake. The look fell away from him quickly though, replaced by the King’s stoic mask. He left the room without another word.

~

It was another two days before she saw Robb Stark again. During that time she’d paced every inch of her room and got bored with everything in it. They’d provided entertainment fit for a lady, a harp and an embroidery frame. Asha had never taken to such things. So she walked. At least they had given her some of her own garments back, though whether through luck or skill, none of the items that had knives hidden in them.

He burst through her door, late in the evening, just as a fresh storm front hit the castle, the wind howling against the windows and the flash and boom of distant thunder filled the skies. His brow creased in a heavy frown as he glared at her and to Asha’s surprise his wolf followed him into the room, a huge grey creature. She was even more shocked when it nudged against her legs in a friendly fashion before shaking itself and settling down by her lit fireplace. 

Robb lost his angry look to one of bewilderment and glanced between her and his wolf in confusion. He had plainly forgotten what he was going to say.

“It took you this long to think of another excuse to see me?” Asha said lightly, “I’m disappointed. I thought you were itching for another tumble.”

“I-I No. I don’t I’m not.” Robb stumbled and glared again, embarrassed. “I’d apologise, Lady Greyjoy, but it was your doing anyway.” 

“Hmmm. Well, what can I do for you then?” She put a salacious hint to the words, just to keep him off balance. “I sent those ravens off to my bannermen just as you commanded.”

“And they were ignored. Your Lords have massed their fleets, it is only the storm that prevents their attack for now.”

“You do surprise me.” Asha said.

“You knew this was going to happen.” Robb growled, stepping up close to her.

“Of course I did. King Balon bid his people to follow the old way. They will not follow a name, only strength. They do not follow a defeated woman’s orders. So it sounds like you have a fight on your hands.”

Robb glared at her, but she caught this discomfort behind it.

“If you can’t fight my father’s bannermen, how did you take Pyke in the first place?”

“I commandeered every merchant ship in the trident’s ports and filled them with soldiers. When your iron men attempted to pirate them, they were overwhelmed and we took their longships into Pyke’s port and took it by surprise as well.”

Now it was Asha’s turn to glare at him.

“So by Treachery, you mean.”

“By strategy.” Robb insisted hotly. 

“Some strategy. You’ve left yourself vulnerable by staying here. The Ironborn will overwhelm you and kill you and your men.”

“Not if they want my hostage back alive, they won’t,” said Robb, his jaw tight with anger.

“They don’t,” Asha almost laughed at his stupidity, still clinging to the laws of his home, “At best you might get my nunucle of Harlaw to stay his hand but those of Wyk and Saltcliffe and Orkmont will care not a jot. You’d be doing them a favour, ending my claim before they had to.”

Robb cursed and raged but otherwise, Asha thought he took the news well for a dead man.

“You!” he said suddenly, “You are going to help me.”

This time Asha really did laugh in his face.

“Robb, dear, please remember that you killed most of my family and conquered my home. Now you’re getting what’s coming to you, why would I care what happens to you?”

“Because I… we…”-his face took one more colour as his voice trailed away.

“I think you are confusing fucking for something else, your grace.” 

“Look, it’s your arse on the line here; you’re the rightful Lady of Pyke. You think they’re going to let you keep the place after they take it?”

He still didn’t understand the way the ironborn works, she thought, until he added:-

“And I’ll instruct my men to burn your ship before they get here as well, Captain.” 

Asha bristled and bit back a curse. Maybe he wasn’t so ignorant after all. 

“So if you want your island or just you boat you’re going to have to help me keep it. The Lords may not obey your commands as their liege but you still must have contacts, friends. People that can help. This Harlaw of Harlaw of yours. ” 

“You are forgetting something. I don’t want this island. I want all the isles. My father was not Lord Of Pyke. He was King of The Iron Isles. If I am his heir then call me Queen.” 

He made a noise that was halfway been a contemptuous snort and an outraged growl.

“Don’t pretend like you’re somehow better than that, your grace.”

“My men named me king. I didn’t ask for the title.” 

“Nevertheless it is yours. If you want my help you have to give me my due, inherited from the father you killed.”

“I didn’t kill him. I don’t even want your stupid islands! I wanted an alliance!”

“And you can still have one.” Asha said, not quite believing the words were coming out her mouth. 

“Really? What do you think my men would say about me allying with someone we’ve only thrown. Really there’s only one kind of alliance that they would accept as genuine.”

“Careful Stark, I hear you’re betrothed.”

“And I hear you Ironborn are allowed more than one wife.”

“Robb…” Asha said softly. “Let me make one thing clear…”

Asha’s hand lanced out with snake like speed and gripped Robb’s shoulder, his injured shoulder. Robb paled and hissed his pain through his teeth as Asha forced him down to a sitting position. She ran her other hand through his shaggy auburn locks as she made to straddle him. Her fingers tightened, twisting his head back and forcing his face up to meet her eyes from the distance of a couple of inches.

“… I am not your saltwife.”

Robb gasped and Asha saw the fear in his eyes and knew that Robb realised he was not in friendly hands, she also saw the desire and excitement that washed over him in response to it. His eyes flickered towards his wolf guardian but Grey Wind lay curled up in front of the fire, not protesting the manhandling of his master at all. 

Their lips were merely inches apart and she could feel the harsh air of Robb’s panting. He arched his neck to kiss her but she avoided his lips.

“And you are not yet my king.”

She made as if she would accept his next kiss but instead pushed him down on his back in the bed. Her hands deftly ridding him of his thick belt before the edges of his clothes and she pulled his doublet and tunic over his head and throwing it away. 

Robb’s chest rose and fell with his breath, the vast expanse of rippling hard muscle that was his body lay spread out before her; pale, dusted with russet hair and unmarred by any mishap or injury, Asha felt some satisfaction in knowing her axe had been the first weapon to get past his guard.

She dragged of her own top off and let her small firm tits fall free for Robb’s eager gaze and their other clothes were shed with just as much speed and efficiency. 

“What’s the matter, your grace, never seen a naked woman before?”

He made no response except to reach out his hands towards her, she seized his wrists and pinned them to the mattress above his head; an action that brought her down on top him straddling his waist. 

Asha dipped her head in towards her body but still avoided his lips, kissing his chin between his bottom lip and beard and then attacked his neck trailing the tip of her tongue down him till it reach the hollow of his throat. He groaned weakly as she swirled it around his nipple. Disappointed Asha changed tactics and instead bit down on him; that got a response, Robb cried out and she could feel his cock jerk and press against her stomach. She shifted her body so she could grind down on it, rubbing her wet folds against his manhood even as continued to tease and nip at his chest.

“Oh gods, you complete bitch!” cursed Robb.

“Hmm, you know just what to say to a girl,” Asha laughed.

And then mounted him and sliding his cock into his depths. Giving neither of them time to her djust, Asha began to fuck him, mercilessly lifting her hips and dropping them with resounding force. She relaxed as she did so he entered her easily and then clenched as she dragged herself off his cock. Robb writhed underneath and she smirked down at him, with his injured shoulder and her superior position he was completely in her power and they both knew it, his struggles were merely a show for her excitement.

Either her lack of release from their previous entanglement had left her more pent up than she had realised or the boy had an unexpected amount of stamina because after some furiously fast fucking of herself on his pinned down cock she actually came first. She gasped and closed her eyes as sensation rushed through her. Her bounding upon him was too much to bear for her suddenly sensitive nethers so instead she wiggled her hips in slow circles about his encased cock.

Maybe it was the fluttering of her muscles against his shaft or just the different movement but Robb’s moans suddenly seemed a lot louder after that his gasps a lot more desperate until he finally came. Even glowing as she was from her own release, Asha couldn’t help but smile at his surrender to her.

~

Robb fell asleep quickly after that. Docilely laying curled on his side among her furs and pillows of her bed. He looked much younger like that, his face, smooth and clear, unburdened with the worries and lines of a king. He lay defenceless and unwary in her bed. The belt easily discarded and forgotten in the throes of passion lay on the floor next to her. A knife hilt and scabbard glinted dully in the dying light of the fire.

Her revenge was at hand. 

Asha got to her feet though, a little unsteady. King or not, boy or not, Stark was responsible of the death of her family; her stolen brother, her fierce uncle and the father who had treated her as an heir and respected as much as her son.

That thought suddenly rankled her. Balon had called her his son and heir. But she had brought Stark low with nothing more than seduction and her femininity. Would her father down in the drowned hall resent this? Vengeance obtained not through struggle and battle but in the bed chamber? 

It did not matter, Asha thought, vengeance was vengeance not matter what form it took. Her hand reached for the knife, her fingertips brushed the hilt and…

The growl was quiet and yet had great presence reverberating right through Asha, down to her bones. She look it up, Grey Wind’s body was still curled up but his head faced her and his yellow eyes were fixed on her, intently. 

Asha’s hand left the knife. It was not cowardice that drove her, she was sure she could kill the boy before the wolf devoured her, she wasn’t afraid of death at his teeth or claws. Or at least that was what she told herself. 

But it wasn’t like she was in a hurry. She could kill Robb, the next night, after all.

The wolf eye’s closed as it settled down next the fire against as she settled in under the covers next to Robb. The king threw an arm over her, unconsciously seeking the warmth of her body against his. 

~

The next morning Asha awoke to find Robb hard and ready for her. Still half asleep, his clumsy seduction was nevertheless effective. She was laid on her back in her bed and Robb rolled on top of her, gaining the advantage she had had over him the previous evening. Asha gulped and became much more awake as she realised she was at the boy king’s mercy. What followed as the strangest fuck of Asha’s life;

Robb was gentle with her.

His hands were strong and firm but never rough as he caressed her, trailing his fingers down her curved and cupping her breasts. He kissed her on the lips, his tongue playing with her even as he slowly pushed himself into her, settling down on top of her. 

She struggled to gain control of course, squirming and pushing against him but it was a battle somehow her movements became coordinated with his, so they moved in tandem and somehow that just made the joining all the more sweeter. Asha’s brain was awash with confusion, men were not like this. Men who did not roughly fuck her were sissy weaklings deserving of being teased and fucked by her but the confusion quickly gave way to purest bliss.

They peaked at the same time as Asha felt his seed inside her once more she came with an incredible blinding intensity that robbed her limbs of strength and her mind of conscious thought.

When she returned to herself she found herself cradled in Robb’s strong arms as he whispered to her.

“My queen. My sweet queen.” 

She smiled up at him the gesture devoid its usual sarcasm.

“Your queen? Now why would you trust the evil Greyjoy wench?”

Robb shrugged and grinned.

“Grey Wind seems to like you. That’s good enough for me.” 

Asha laughed. This alliance was foolhardy and perhaps doomed. Even if they succeeded she knows she will never truly be his queen. The men of the north will call her, his mistress and a slattern and a whore. But she won’t care, men have called her that for as long as she has enjoyed sex. The men of the iron isles will whisper that she is a conquered woman; nothing but the northern boy’s salt wife. 

But that was a chance that together the fists and swords of Stark and Harlaw together would sit her on the Seastone Chair, make her Queen of the Iron Isles as Balon’s true heir.

For Asha, that would be enough.


End file.
